Locked in the Closet
by clair de lune
Summary: Draco and Pansy have broken up. Pansy takes her revenge by locking Draco in a closet... with Hermione Granger.


This is an idea I've been kicking around for a while now. This story will eventually be Draco/Hermione. Let me know what you think! 

***** 

It all happened so fast, Hermione couldn't really grasp it. 

She had been rushing out of Potions class, trying to catch up with Harry and Ron, when all of a sudden she felt a violent shove from her left side. It happened so fast she didn't even know who had done it. She fell to the right. Right into someone. But it happened so fast she didn't know who. That person fell as well. They both tumbled into an open doorway outside the Potion's classroom. 

And before Hermione knew what was happening, the door slammed closed, leaving her encased in blackness. And silence. 

What the hell was going on?? 

She lay on the cold ground for a moment in shock. She finally managed to push herself up and groaned, rubbing the elbow she had landed on. And then she heard movement beside her. 

The person she had been shoved into was getting up as well. 

"Who's there?" she asked. 

"Are you really that daft, Granger? You crashed right into me." 

Oh no. _Oh NO_. Not him. _Anybody_ but him. 

Hermione scrambled up as quickly as possible and reached out in the darkness until she found the door. She grasped the knob and tugged. 

Locked. 

She immediately reached into her robes and searched for her wand. Not there. She wasn't quite panicked. Yet. She crouched to the floor and felt around for her bag, reaching inside. Book, book, book, quill, book, quill, notebook. 

All right, she was getting a _little_ panicked. 

"What the hell are you doing, Granger?" 

Hermione took in a deep breath and raked her fingers through her hair. "I'm trying to find my wand, now shut up and let me look!" 

This could _not_ be happening! 

"Well, hurry up already, I'm not really in the mood to spend any _alone_ time with you." 

Hermione sighed in exasperation, tugging her robes off and scouring through the pockets. "Believe me, Malfoy, the feeling is mutual. Now why don't you make yourself useful for once in your life and use your wand to open the door." To herself, Hermione muttered, "Where the hell could it _be_??" 

Malfoy was silent for a minute. Then she heard him mumble, "Fuck." 

"What?" Hermione asked, dumping the contents of her bag on the floor and feeling around for her wand. 

"My wand is gone." 

Hermione stopped what she was doing. She stared around the pitch black room, panic about to take over. "Well, what did you do with it??" 

She heard him answer, "Granger, if I _did_ have my wand, I'd use it to hex you into next week, so you should be thankful I can't find it." 

For the first time in her life, a helpless feeling washed over her. Her wand wasn't in her robes. It wasn't in her bag. "Why can't either of us find our wands??" 

Malfoy didn't answer for a moment. He finally muttered, "Pansy." 

"What?" 

"I'll bet Pansy took our wands and pushed us in here." 

Hermione shook her head. "What are you talking about? Why would she do that?" 

"Because we broke up." 

Hermione chortled, then tried to cover it up with a cough. 

"So you're telling me that this is Pansy playing a prank on you?" 

If there had been light in the room, Hermione would have seen Malfoy roll his eyes. "You catch on quick, don't you?" 

Hermione tried to think. She had been the last person out of Potions class. Or she _thought_ she had been the last person out. Pansy must have taken Malfoy's wand and then snuck Hermione's out of her bag. Harry and Ron were on the way to Gryffindor Tower. How long would it take them to realise she was gone?? 

"Well, she won't leave us in here for long, will she?" 

Malfoy's turn to chortle. "You obviously don't know Pansy very well." 

Hermione groaned. She stood up, felt her way to the door, and began pounding on it. "Somebody! We're in here!" she called, banging on the door with her fist. 

Nothing but silence from the other side of the door. "_Anybody_!!" she screamed again. She pushed on the door and tugged at the knob. Nothing. 

She kept this up for a good five minutes before Malfoy finally yelled, "Enough already! Either nobody's out there or the door is too thick to hear through. Now shut _up_!" 

Hermione leaned on the door, out of breath. "_You're_ the only thing that's thick around here, Malfoy." 

She heard Malfoy snicker. "You're damn right it's thick." 

Hermione comprehended his innuendo and screwed her face up in disgust. "You're a complete pervert." 

"And _you're_ a complete prude." 

She had only been alone with Malfoy for five minutes, and already Hermione was contemplating suicide. She gave the door one last pound, then slid to the ground. Surely Harry and Ron would come looking for her soon. She hoped she could stop herself from strangling Malfoy until they found her. 


End file.
